Always Coming Back
by WelshClaire
Summary: Fluffy H/N one-shot "...I was always coming back. He wasn't you."


_****_**So, this is a cute little one-shot that came to me after listening to Heather Peace's "You're For Keeps". It instantly screamed Harry/Nikki at me and fic demanded to be written. Lyrics are in italics.  
**

**There are 3 'scenes', not in chronological order...the first has a nod (non-spoilery) to 'And Then I Fell In Love' purely because I love that moment, and couldn't resist putting my own in. Those of you who have seen it will spot it - guess what he's saying before reading on from it :p**

* * *

_You're for keeps  
It makes me happy just sitting in silence with you. _

You reach a secluded spot in the park, putting down the picnic basket and unfolding the blanket. You unpack the basket as she lies down on the blanket, propping herself up on her elbows to gaze at you through her sunglasses.

"You're stunning, you know that right?" you ask.

"You say it often enough, I'm not sure I should believe you when I look like a beached whale"

"Niks, you're not fat and definitely not whale-like. You're 6 months pregnant with our beautiful baby girl." You reply, resting a hand on her bump, falling quiet as you do so.

_You're for keeps  
I never realised what loving you would do_

Later, after she'd sent you to buy ice-creams - hers then being covered with BBQ sauce, you politely decline trying her latest craving – you're lying on your front next to her as she rest her head on her hands, a content smile gracing her face.

"Niks" you say suddenly "I've been thinking for a while about something, I can't decide the best way to do it, but I think - I hope – however I do it, I'll get the same result."

"Do you always have to be so cryptic?" she asks, reaching up to you with one hand pulling you close to her for a kiss.

"It would ruin the surprise if I wasn't."

"Surprise?"

"Today has been for one thing – you. I need you to know just how much you mean to me. I love you Niks, I want to grow old with you always by my side, our kids and grandchildren around us. I ...I want you to be Mrs Cunningham" There is no going back now. "WYLMMYAHAYMMF? MM?" You pull out the ring box from the picnic basket beside you.

_You're for keeps  
You communicate to me without making a sound. _

She sits up, her mouth opens and closes, the shock prevents her forming words. Tears build in her eyes as you open the box displaying the simple, yet classy and elegant engagement ring you picked out from a bespoke jewellers'.

"Will you let me make you as happy as you make me, forever? Marry me?" You give her the full version this time.

"Harry? You...me...married?"

"I'm not asking anyone else to marry me" you say with a chuckle. "If you want to think about it for a bit that's..." she silences you with a kiss, pouring all her love for you into it.

"I've known what my answer would be for so long, I could only ever say one thing. Nikki Cunningham sounds rather good, doesn't it?" She smiles, kissing you again

"That's a yes?" you check.

"Of course it's a yes!" she grins. You slip the ring onto her finger, kissing her softly as you move your joined hands to rest on her swollen stomach, smiling when you feel your unborn daughter kick out at you.

_You're for keeps  
My life completed the minute that you came around._

* * *

_You're for keeps  
There's nothing better than a Sunday spent lying with you. _

You'd woken late on the Sunday, a crime scene in the evening followed by a night of making love with Nikki having tired you out. Seeing she's still asleep, her head rested on your bare chest, an arm slung round your waist, you'd extracted yourself from her and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers before heading into the kitchen. Half an hour later, you'd made your way back into the bedroom a tray loaded with coffee, orange juice and eggy bread with lashings of syrup. You'd sat the tray down on your side of the bed, leant over it and pressed a kiss to her forehead before calling her name softly to wake her.

_You're for keeps  
The smile and the twinkle in your eye just gets me through._

Later you'd showered, made love again in the shower, and as you dressed, she'd said she wanted to go shopping.

"I need new clothes – I won't fit into all of mine for much longer" she'd explained, resting a hand on her bare stomach as she smiled at you.

"Just because we've eaten out a few nights this week doesn't mean you need an entire new wardrobe" you'd replied completely missing her point as the thought of hours spent trawling round a shopping centre plagues your mind.

"Harry" she'd said with that laugh that you find so sexy and so distracting "it has nothing to do with food."

"I'm not following then."

"You've got about 8 months to figure it out" she'd said, closing the gap between you to kiss you.

"8 months..." you'd trailed off and grinned at her.

"8 months" she'd repeated "until you become a daddy."

"You're pregnant?"

She'd nodded as she turned away from you to pick out underwear for the day. You'd walked over to her, wrapped you arms round her naked form, your hands rested on her stomach as you dipped your head to kiss at her neck.

"You're okay with it? I...we didn't plan it"

"Niks, this is amazing. We'd discussed having kids even if we'd said we wouldn't start trying just yet. Of course I'm okay with it. Can we look at cute baby clothes when we go shopping?" You'd spun her round gently and kissed her.

"We can look...we're not buying anything yet though" she'd insisted.

You nodded, then pulled her close to you, your chin rested on her head as you shut your eyes and whispered "I love you" with a smile on your face.

* * *

_I never really wanted to remain on my own  
But somehow that's how it went. _

You'd always known the one-night stands were pointless. High moments of passion then hours later you were lonely again. Nights spent with a takeaway, a romantic chick-flick and her were far better. Your best friend. You hadn't realised just how much you treasured those moments until she started dating another of her 'Unsuitables' and Friday nights were no longer spent with each other. 2 months later when he left her for a younger girl, you hugged her and told her film night was back on that night, even though it wasn't a Friday.

_My days of being a player and running around  
Are thankfully through  
Now I got you. _

5 hours, plenty of cuddles, an Indian and 2 bottles of wine later she'd fallen asleep on your sofa. You'd carried her through to your bedroom. She'd stirred slightly as you laid her on your bed, pulling the duvet up around her. She'd mumbled your name, asked where you'd sleep. You'd relegated yourself to the sofa. 4am and you're woken by her shaking your shoulder. There's plenty of space in your bed for both of you and she wanted a cuddle, she said. You'd followed her back to your bedroom, her hand outstretched behind her reaching for you so you took it, laced your fingers together. In bed, you'd made sure to keep distance between you - you didn't want this to become awkward. She'd grinned, said she needed her cuddle and shifted closer to you, tucking her head under your chin as you wrapped your arms round her no longer caring if your body reacted and she noticed. You needed to be close to each other.  
You think she's asleep when you mutter "So glad you're back. I really missed you."  
You missed the smile that formed on her face, and you're asleep when she admits "I was always coming back. He wasn't you."

_I got you  
I'm yours for keeps  
No other woman will ever catch my eye. _

Your alarm had blared out at 7, and your body had indeed reacted to the situation you'd found yourself in. She's still pressed up against you, your arms tight around each other and one of your legs had slid between hers. She'd also woken with the alarm and smiled up at you before feeling your arousal against her leg and smirking.

"Sorry, I er...cold shower" you'd mumbled and began to extract yourself from her grip.

She'd taken a deep breath."Don't go...I, Alex made me realise something about you, about us..."

You'd looked at her, moving away slightly as you saw her try to decide how to say whatever it is she felt was so important.

"I missed you" she'd started "Each moment I was with him, it was fun – he was nice, but it wasn't you, it wasn't right or perfect because I wasn't with you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Do you want me to be saying what you think I'm saying?" she'd answered you with a question. You'd known if it ever happened it would be like this. Her forcing you to say it first while you tried to get her to be the first.

_Yours for keeps  
No matter what life throws at us  
Together we'll get by._

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, then yes I want you to be saying it" you'd answered cryptically "I'm going for a shower, then we can talk properly, alright?"

10 minutes later you'd emerged from your bathroom – you'd been tempted to come out with just a towel wrapped round your waist, but decided against it. You talked, an hour, maybe more. No innuendo, little flirting, mainly open honest talk. Your fears, your hopes, what you wanted from each other.  
And that is just what you want. Each other. You want her. She wants you. You need her. She needs you.  
Then your phone rang. A body had been found, you're needed. You'd shrugged your shoulders as she nodded understandingly. You'd taken her hands in yours.

"We're doing this?" you question.

"We're doing this" she'd repeated, confirming it. "We waited long enough."

"True" you say, and pressed a kiss to her lips, lingering for a moment before you pulled away smiling. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be back as soon as I can."

_I've wasted so much time getting off my head  
My head around town  
It's really boring all the things  
I've put myself through  
To finally get to you. _

_You're for keeps  
You're for keeps._

* * *

__**Reviews are always loved :)  
**


End file.
